


Not bad, for a guy your age

by Dr_Queenie30



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Queenie30/pseuds/Dr_Queenie30
Summary: Y/N and Bucky flirt and train. Sam and Steve are there too.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Not bad, for a guy your age

Growing up in an abusive family was what caused me to want to help others. I didn’t want anyone else to go through what I had. I had to defend myself, whether it was with jiu-jitsu or just my Deadpool-esque sense of humor.

Tony Stark recruited me just 2 months ago when he saw me kicking some ass against 3 bank robbers that were fleeing the scene just because they ran into me on the sidewalk and made me drop my burrito. When all asses were significantly kicked, Tony bought me a new burrito and brought me back to the tower that I now call home.

Many of the Avengers are still on a long mission, but I have met and bonded with a few.  
My first introduction was to Steve, he had a stick up his ass but my colorful, yet friendly flirting had made him blush on more than one occasion. Sam had walked in on a few awkward moments of Captain Underoos adjusting himself and running out of the room with his head down but a grin on his face.  
After the 2nd time of seeing that, Sam and I became two of a kind. Both of us were constantly setting Steve up in conversation just to see the bright red on his cheeks.

When I met Bucky, he was a harder nut to crack. 

Waking up after my first night in the tower was jarring at first but I quickly relaxed into the most comfortable bed I have ever had. I could hear voices coming from down the hall and could smell the morning coffee. I got dressed in my favorite jeans and sweater and made my way to the kitchen. After greeting Steve and Tony I open the fridge ready to steal something that resembles yogurt when the door hits something hard and I hear a grunt. Closing the door, I come face to face with Bucky Barnes who is now rubbing his forehead. “Holy shit you’re the Winter Soldier and that,” pointing at his metal limb “that is your arm, THE arm! Oh, the things I would like to do to you.” I said fanning my face with my hand. Bucky’s smirk told me that he was not thrown by my bluntness and when he spoke that voice went straight to my core. “Doll, all you have to do is ask.” The challenge in that statement was enough to have me matching his grin.

Since that day Bucky and I have been flirting back and forth. Never giving in. I am not one to beg.

Training day had quickly become my favorite. Specifically seeing the sweat dripping off one metal armed Adonis. Walking in Today I saw Steve on a punching bag, Sam on a treadmill, and Bucky stretching on the mat. It was sparring day for me and Bucky had volunteered to “show the dame how it is done” was his exact words. Boy was he in for it. I got into a fighting stance as Bucky stood. He was throwing soft hits, so I let a few connect to stroke his ego a bit. Steve came to the sideline to watch and had almost ruined my plan when he spoke up “Why are you not giving it your best?” he asked.  
To which I replied with a swift kick to Bucky’s chest, knocking him back a few steps.  
“I am just letting him warm up” I said with a grin. Game on. Sam came to join Steve to watch. Going head to head with the Winter Solider was getting me all worked up in the best ways. Seeing his arms moving with strength and precision his massive thigh moving to match. The way his shorts hugged his ass and left nothing to the imagination in the front. Bucky definitely free balled it. Suddenly I am on my back from a right hook and seeing a smug soldier standing above me. His smirk shows that he knows why I got distracted. I jump to my feet and we circle around each other. I speak up “Not bad, for a guy your age” Bucky’s scowl causes Sam to spit his water before howling with laughter. Steve chuckles as well causing Bucky to glare at them both until they laugh their way out of the room. 

Bucky stalks towards me with an intense look in his eyes. Backing me up to the wall and boxing me in with his arms on either side of me. Pressing his body against mine, he brings his lips to my ear. “I won” he says. “No, I-I lost my footing. Y-You didn’t win” shit, when did I start getting flustered by him. 

Bucky move his lips down to my neck, hovering just above my pulse point. I can feel his breath on me, his hard chest against mine, his WHOA! Yeah, I can feel that against me too. That serum really does enhance him. He moves his thigh between my legs and flexes against my core. We start moving together, bodies pressed close. My breathing is fast, I tip my head back and moan. Bucky growls at that and finally attaches his lips to my neck, kissing, biting, marking me. I grab his biceps, the contrast of hot and cold “Bucky…” I say breathlessly. He stops and pulls back enough to separate our bodies. I whine at the loss. “Please Bucky…” I grab for him, foreheads touching, but that is not enough. “Tell me what you want Doll” Bucky whispers, not wanting to break the moment. “You. Please Bucky, I want you.”  
He kisses me, lips pressed together, hard. He takes my hands, linking our fingers and pressing them above me against the wall. Pulling away for air he says “I told you, all you had to do was ask”


End file.
